


I've Wanted To Do That For A Very Long Time

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Consensual, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex, genderfluid Marco Diaz, trans boy Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: Tom kissed his way back up to Marco's lips before starting to nibble down the other side of his neck. This time he bit down a bit harder and caused Marco to let out a more audible moan.Marco started whispering out, "T-tom.. do you want to-"And then they froze when they heard the door flung open.(With an NSFW illustration!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to go with a piece of fan art I drew. I only meant for it to be like 2 paragraphs, but here we are.  
> (I really need more trans boy Tom fics and fan art, so this had to be done.)

     Tom had been coming around more often ever since he and Marco found out they had a lot of common interests. It was hard for both of them because of Tom's volatile personality, but after high school, Marco learned to accept that Tom's issues were a part of him that would never completely disappear, and that honest communication between them was what kept them coming back to each other. Marco learned that Tom would say things he didn't mean when he was angry, and to send him home until he could cool off and talk about it later. Not everything went smoothly, but they would eventually settle their differences to hang out again.

     Tom had been coming by to Marco and Star's shared dorm a lot more often recently. It was always a welcome time in the evening to take a break from studying to watch a movie or get some food with Tom. Especially since Star was usually busy working in her studio, being in the dorm would get lonely; Marco found himself offering a hug to Tom every time he came by, and letting himself get a little close when they would watch movies, sometimes pretending to be more tired than actually was when he rested his head against Tom. Sometimes Tom stayed the night if they both passed out during a weekend movie marathon, and Marco would wake up sprawled over Tom, feeling a little guilty since the demon hadn't moved since Marco fell asleep.

     This time when Tom came over it was mid-afternoon and Marco was reviewing his notes from that morning's class. Tom explained that he was feeling a bit antsy and just needed some company, so Marco offered to put on one of his favourite martial arts movies, while they both lounged on his bed.

     "Seriously, who even writes this stuff? That joke didn't even make sense." Tom interrupted the silence he'd been keeping since the movie started.

     "Probably because of the translation, Tom, that's part of its charm."

     "Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that it wasn't funny and everything is painfully staged." Tom wasn't actually too irritated with the movie, but he secretly really loved hearing Marco defend it. If there was anything Marco was good at, it was finding the good qualities in something.

     Marco, however was getting a little irritated, as Tom always did this, and he was not in the mood for it today. "This is one of my favourite in the series, if you're going to insult it so much, why did you tell me to 'pick anything?'"

     "I didn't realise you'd be picking the one with the lowest budget."

     "Tom, I swear I will kick you out and go back to studying. If you don't like watching movies with me, why do you keep coming back?!"

     There was a beat of silence when Tom looked away and Marco worried if he said too much. He didn't actually want Tom to leave.

     Suddenly Tom leaned in and kissed Marco gently.

     It lasted only second, which was far from enough. Tom pulled away quickly and turned to slide off the bed and leave, when Marco grabbed his arm and brought him back for another kiss, resting his hand on Tom's waist to pull him closer. Tom brought his free hand to Marco's cheek and kissed him deeply.

     Tom pulled away slightly (with a small hum from Marco) to whisper against Marco's lips, "I've wanted to do that for a Very long time," before kissing him again.

     Marco let go of Tom's arm and wrapped his other hand around Tom's waist. Tom crawled onto Marco's lap and slid his tongue against Marco's lips, asking entrance. As soon as Marco parted his lips, he realised Tom's tongue was forked as each tip slid across the sides of his tongue.

     Marco felt his face heat up even more when he remembered how physically different Tom was. He pressed his tongue back against Tom's and flicked his tongue in between the forked one with a small wet noise. Tom let out a gentle noise before hungrily kissing Marco back and teasing his tongue again.

     Marco let his hands slide a little to appreciate Tom's shapely ass (that he'd deny having eyed in the past). With inspiration from Marco, Tom started grinding a little on Marco's lap, wondering how far he could go before Marco called it off or stepped it up. Tom moaned gently against Marco's lips with a smile, hoping it would be the latter.

     Tom carefully took Marco's lip between his sharp teeth, causing him to gasp. Tom kissed down Marco's jawline to his neck where he felt Marco tense up in anticipation. Tom licked a line across his neck to tease and then gently sucked a small part of his neck. He could feel Marco swallow hard and he lightly bit down on the soft skin, causing Marco to let out a soft moan. Tom kissed the area and sucked at it again. Marco was softly panting and running his hands along Tom's thighs.

     Tom kissed his way back up to Marco's lips before starting to nibble down the other side of his neck. This time he bit down a bit harder and caused Marco to let out a more audible moan.

     Marco started whispering out, "T-tom.. do you want to-"

     And then they froze when they heard the door flung open.

 

-

 

     "MARCO! I'm HOME!" Star sang as she usually did when getting home from class. This time it was followed by an encore of, "oh my GOD YOU GUYS YOU KNOW I GET OUT OF CLASS AT 3 TODAY YOU COULD HAVE TEXTED ME TO STAY OUT LONGER," she said while turning around to let them compose themselves, while she dropped her portfolio and bag off at the door.

     "Actually, I was just inviting Marco to my place before I take off, if you're still up for it?.. Marco?" Tom didn't give off any sign that he was startled by being walked in on.

     "UH.. I mean- Um, Yeah? Right now?" Marco stuttered out.

     "Yes, right now. Let's go." Tom took Marco's hand. "See you later, Star."

     "Have fun, guys! ~" Star teased as they stepped through the fire portal.

 

 

     Tom's cavern of a room hadn't changed much since Marco had last been there a while back. (It generally seemed more convenient to them to hang out on Earth, since Marco was piled with homework from college, and there were always more human-friendly things to do on earth than in the underworld.) He still had the vintage arcade games lined up on one wall, gaming tables in one corner, the lava fountain, modest trophy shelf with a couple anger management badges hung neaby, and those stalagmites all over the floor ready to trip you or stub your toe. It really wasn't a very friendly-looking place, but the warmth of it helped a bit - even the floor was radiating warmth.

     Tom led Marco over to his bed with the ironic flame sheets (or so Tom called it, but Marco had a feeling Tom thought they were actually cool.) He gently pushed Marco back onto the bed, and crawled over his lap. "So where were we?" And started kissing him again, less restrained than before. Tom kissed back to Marco's neck and bit down, smiling when he heard Marco's beautiful moan again, though he noticed Marco was stifling it with his hand. Tom pinned the hand to the side. "No one except me is gonna hear you down here, so go ahead and be loud, it's really hot."

     Something about the blunt way Tom phrased that paired with his hungry expression made it seem dangerous and exciting, and Marco leaned forward to join their lips again, unsurprised when Tom shoved his tongue deep into Marco's mouth again. Marco's hands slid up Tom's thighs as they flicked their tongues together.

     Tom hummed against Marco's mouth before leaning his head against Marco's neck and breathing out, "I really want you, Marco."

     "I want you, too, Tom." Marco felt the tingle up his spine when Tom suddenly kissed his neck again and let out a breathy whine.

     Tom reached down and started pulling at the button on Marco's pants.

     "Tom... Wait... Before we do this, I should tell you something about me." Marco pulled Tom's hands away from his pants button.

     "What's up?" Tom sat up on Marco's lap.

     "I'll- I think I'll just say it outright," Marco looked up to Tom's face to see his reaction, "I'm trans."

     "What??" Tom's face was unreadable. Marco was a little hurt, but expected this could happen.

     Marco had prepared a generic speech for this a while back, in case he needed to come out last minute like was doing right now, but all his carefully practised words melted into a nervous ramble as he tried to justify himself. "Um, specifically I'm genderfluid. It means I don't identify as the gender I was given at birth, and I don't tend to identify as any one gender all the time, even though I'm comfortable with people calling me a guy, but what I'm trying to say is I probably don't look how you imagine I'd look Down There... If you were expecting to get some hot Marco 'D' then I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you, but that doesn't mean I'm still not interested in having sex with you, and -"

     Marco was interrupted by an outburst of laughing by Tom. He looked up at him, hurt, "Tom, if you're going to laugh at me then you can forget this whole thing." Marco started to push him off.

     Holding Marco in place under him and trying to suppress his laughter, Tom blurted out, "NO, Wait, Marco! I'm just laughing at the situation.. I thought you knew! I'm trans, too. I'm a trans guy. We probably both thought we were getting some hot D here, that's all I'm laughing at. Why didn't you tell me before?"

     "Well, you didn't tell me either!"

     "God, we've known each other for how many years now? I can't believe this never came up between us!"

     "It's not like we were on consistently good terms for all those years.." Marco laid back again and traced circles on Tom's thigh.

     "But still, even after we bonded so many times, sang so many gay duets and had movie marathon cuddles... You think it would have come up at some point, especially after Star came out to everyone."

     "I guess... Wait, movie marathon cuddles?? I don't remember cuddling you!"

     "Of course you wouldn't, you always pass out before the marathon's over, it's SO cute."

     "Lies and slander, I refuse to believe that.. Regardless, um, what are we doing now?"

     "Well, I'd hate to be a disappointment...... so I won't be." Tom leaned forward and teased his lips against Marco's while he spoke, " I come prepared - I may not have a dick of my own, but I do have quite a selection of others at the ready, if you're still interested." He kissed Marco. " What do you say?"

 

 

-

 

 

     "Why is it always a tentacle??" Marco groaned while covering his face in embarrassment.

     "What do you mean? This ones pretty good."

     "You do realise I used to have an evil tentacle for an arm, right?"

     "It's not like it's the same one, Marco.." Tom sighed out, rolling his eyes.

     "And, why is it moving?? Isn't that kind of gross? Don't you have anything normal in there??" Marco protested while peeking into the nightstand drawer. "Right there, that red one. That looks normal, let's try that instead."

     "This one doesn't get you excited? Look trust me, I know what I'm doing, I'm sure you'll like it... Will you at least let me try? We can stop if you decide you really don't like it."

     Marco sighed, knowing that Tom was right. The glowing teal tentadick swirled around in Tom's hand. Something about that inhuman tentacular movement started stirring up the 'bad boy' tendencies in Marco. It honestly didn't look too bad, and Tom stroking it while securing it around his hips was starting to get Marco hot. "..I.. guess... It does look kinda cool on you."

     "Of course it does." Tom stated while shoving his flame bedspread back, and climbing over Marco. Tom started kissing Marco slowly and hungrily while Marco curiously reached out to touch the wiggling tentadick.

     "How does it move like that?" Marco asked absentmindedly.

     "Do you really want to know the answer to that right when I'm about to fuck you with it?" Tom licked Marco's lip.

     "I- ... no. Just.. go ahead and start I'm ready."

     "If you say so." Tom guided the tentacle down toward Marco's entrance where it squirmed around and started sliding its way inside.

     "Ah!" Marco didn't expect the tentacle to feel so warm when it started sliding in.

     "You alright?" Tom asked, pulling Marco's leg higher on his hip.

     "Yeah, it just.. feels weird... mh.."

     Tom leaned over to kiss the whining Marco while he slowly guided the tentacle in and out shallowly. Marco turned his face away to moan as Tom started going deeper with it while it wriggled inside him.

     "Fuck, Marco.. you're so hot," Tom breathed out in between placing kisses on his exposed neck. He slid his hand down Marco's warm body to his thigh and pulled his leg up higher and quickened his pace.

     Marco cried out in pleasure and wrapped his arms around Tom's back to claw at his binder and skin. "Ahhn~ fuck, T-tom, it feels so good!" Marco panted out in between small noises.

     "Mm, are you ready for the fun part, though?" Tom slowed for a moment to twist the circular base of the tentacle before continuing. Slowly it began pulsing with vibration and secreting a hot fluid.

     "Oh~ oHH, TOM, FUCK," Marco grabbed onto Tom and held him tightly while the other smiled against his neck. "HHAHHH, I'M GONNA CUM, TOM!" Marco was unable to hold back from crying out half attempts at words.

     "Cum for me, Marco, don't hold back," Tom nibbled at his neck.

     "AHH~ TOommm, hhahnnn", Marco came suddenly calling out for Tom while digging his nails into his back. He twitched his hips up to meet Tom's as he slowly came down from the high.

     Tom placed kisses all over Marco's face while they both caught their breath.

     "Mn, Tom, that felt so good," Marco smiled against Tom's lips.

     "I'm glad you liked it." They stared at each other, enjoying the moment.

     Tom shifted a little, "As much as I love you holding on to me, do you think it's time to let go? My arms are getting a bit shaky."

     "OH! Sorry!" Marco quickly relaxed his limbs to let Tom get up.

     Tom snorted, "No, don't apologise. I hope you'll cuddle me like that once we get cleaned up."

     "Cleaned up? Don't you want to get off, too?"

     "I'm fine," Tom started walking towards the bathroom while he unhooked the straps and the tentacle. He turned around, "..Unless you really want to fuck me, too? I'm gonna go start the shower. Pick a toy if you wanna fuck me, or else we can just shower.. Either way." He left before Marco had a chance to respond.

     Marco looked at the nightstand drawer. Then back to the bathroom door.

     He grabbed the really intimidating purple dick on top and went to join Tom in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things I wanted to add that didn't fit in with the flow: Star is a trans girl; the tentacle is a piece of a organic deep sea underworld plant that secretes a hot fluid when it's vibrated; Tom left the huge purple dildo on top, hoping Marco would pick it.
> 
> Link to image on my tumblr: http://mettatonexox.tumblr.com/post/151487822083/nsfw-trans-boy-tom-and-genderfluid-marco


End file.
